Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 13
Here is part thirteen of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more Transcript *Mad Jack Hood Starred: (as the Put A Little Love in Your Heart by Al Green and Annie Lennox song plays) *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more *Voices: *Brian Bedford *Nicky Jones *Logan Grove *Jacob Hopkins *Brian Bedford *Phil Harris *Richard Kind *Jonathan Freeman *Terry-Thomas *Roger Miller *Bill Farmer *Pat Buttram *Andy Devine *Monica Evans *Jonathan Freeman *Carole Shelley *Billy Whitaker *Dori Whitaker *Dana Laurita *Richie Sanders *June Foray *J. Pat O' Malley *John Fiedler *Barbara Luddy *Jim Cummings *Paul Winchell *Ken Samson *George Lindsey *Ken Curtis *Candy Candido *Phillip Glasser *Thomas Dekker *Pat Musick *John Cleese *Nikita Hopkins *Clint Howard *Liz English *Michelle Horn *Toby Scott Ganger *Lacey Chabert *Elizabeth Hartman *Hermione Baddeley *Arthur Malet *Pingo Colvig *Dom DeLuise *Kenn Navarro *Nica Lorber *Hal Smith *Michael Gough *Rosie O'Donnell *Erik von Detten *Jason Marsden *James MacDonald *Wallace Shawn *Eva Gabor *Gary Dubin *Dean Clark *John Kassir *Sherman Howard *Narrator: The End. A Paul Young and Paul Young 65 Production. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof